fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Raskova
|Raskova}} Timeline Second Death) |Row 4 title = Relations/Affiliations |Row 4 info = Leviathan (Former Employer) Asterion (Religious Figure) Caledonia (Former Employer, Former Affiliate/Leader) Issus (Former Affiliate) Canzona Hau (Former Affiliate) Vigiuera Krysso (Former Affiliate) Ishtar Terrarbor (Former Affiliate) Teapa Fulim (Former Affiliate) Goneion (Former Affiliate) Mainyu (Former Affiliate) Siegler (Former Affiliate) Trewinnard Jelkpes (Former Affiliate) Cocytus Moroz (Former Affiliate) Zaion Moriam (Former Affiliate, Possible Nemesis) Resilia Caprius (Nemesis) |Row 5 title = Known Nicknames/Aliases |Row 5 info = • • |Alias}} |Row 6 title = Height |Row 6 info = 5'4" |Row 7 title = Weight |Row 7 info = 151 lbs. |Row 8 title = Aura |Row 8 info = }} Personality Raskova can be civil, direct, harsh, and manipulative in her interactions, though she does her best to remain fair and composed. Her drive and devotion to justice (and, as such, also her loyalty to Asterion) is what primarily results in some of her more callous and cold actions, as well as tasks that she focuses on and strives for. She seems to be a perfect fit for Lawful Neutral morality: only getting involved in issues if the rules are broken and judging people based on what rules they broke, not whether they are "bad or good". Despite striving to be utterly devoted to justice in an unbiased way, she does have some feelings for her friends, showing some care for them and apparently feeling some regret when she has to go against them and their wishes in order to maintain justice and her goals. She is incredibly intelligent and strategically cunning. When faced with a predicament, she will come to acquire as much information as she can, and then simulate what would be the most fortunate and immediate outcome to perform. She is not above manipulating others, including her allies, in order to achieve a strategy or goal. The only person she clearly cares about but has not manipulated in some way is Asterion, showing her intense loyalty-- however, this may also be because their interactions are extremely limited. Raskova seems to believe that she is incompetent, though she hides the fact that she believes this behind a facade of confidence and utter loyalty to justice and order, and Asterion. She also personally believes that her grasp on logic and reason is woefully incomplete and is embarrassed of this fact, which, as it is believed, is what causes her to be drawn to Asterion's leadership. She most commonly spends her time honing her mental skills to make rational choices and logical decisions in order to further her skill and, in her hopes, to prevent herself from suffering further embarrassment and failure. Though she is apparently skillful at her impersonal and unbiased nature, she fears that she fails even this and allows her personal bias and insecurity to stop her from doing the right thing. Appearance Young As a young child, Raskova had greyish-red pale skin and above-shoulder-length . She stood at roughly five feet tall, and with good posture. Her eyes were a shade of . She was a bit above average weight. In depictions of her young self, she appears to be around 11 years old. Her usual outfit is a with a on it, a , and . Her symbol appears to be a teal teardrop-like shape with a down-facing horizontal bracket atop of it, which is supposed to appear as a seasaw-like mechanism representative of a scale. Witch Raskova's "witch" appearance is her being around the age when she joined the Ludusian Witches. Here, she appears to be about the age of an adult. Her skin color, hair color, and eye color all stay the same from when she was younger, though her hair is now straight instead of curly, she now stands at 5'4", and she is, obviously, older than before. She is still a bit above average weight for her age/height group, and still has good posture. Her regularly depicted outfit is that of a with shoulderpads and buttons, a pair of , , and . The symbol on her jacket appears similar to the "star" symbol design that appears on Asterion, and the buttons of her jacket have stitching that makes them appear similar to the design of the star symbol, as well. Her shoulderpads have the same scales symbol she wore on her shirt as a child. She occasionally can be depicted wielding a metal hammer of a strange design, which was made to mirror the tool Asterion uses. Witch (Blinded) As seen during the Witch Hunts. She does not change much from before, not having any visible signs of aging through this period of time, though, as is known, she was blinded by being stabbed in the eyes, and then had them sewn shut to stop the bleeding. She wears white bandages to cover them. In some depictions, she has drawn Asterion's eyes on the bandages over where her eyes were. Arasax Mineoth Known as Raskova's "new identity". Her physical appearance does not particularly change from before, hinting that she somehow stopped aging. She wears the "Mineoth Ring", which appears as pieces of metal covering her eyes and then drawing back around the head (mostly hidden by her hair), in order to cover her eyes and mask her aura if she wishes it to. She also, sometimes, has large sunglasses (which have been described as "dopey" on a few occasions) on her face which are meant additionally to cover the Mineoth Ring, so as to not raise suspicion from it. She most commonly wears her Ludusian Officer uniform, which consists of a (which is strikingly similar to one a police officer would wear) with , , a large officer hat with , and . Neo Awakening Story Timeline First Life Raskova was originally born on Ludus-Prime in the year -454 AEQ as a seemingly normal gridmask. Recorded history shows that she died at a young age, in the year -444 AEQ, while being unwillingly sacrificed in the name of Satan. Though she had no allegiance to Satan or other demons and had done nothing seriously wrong to deserve punishment in the afterlife, the fact that she was made as a sacrifice to said demon made it so that her soul was sent to Hell. Reincarnation and Purpose Hundreds of years later, as Leviathan and Caledonia was recruiting beings for the Ludusian Witches, Raskova, being of undeserving fate, noticeable magical potential, and immediate access, was chosen as one of those who would be revived as a Ludusian Witch. Caledonia put Raskova's soul in a soul seed, and then later planted it in the Wonder Jungle where a fragment of the Subconscious Fragment was found. After some time, Raskova absorbed the 1/13th of the Subconscious Fragment, and then later formed a physical body and was reborn as of -194 AEQ. With the fact of her return to the physical world, internal natural Mind abilities, amplification of power by the 1/13th of the Subconscious Fragment, and presence in a specific location, she then began to receive telepathic communications from Asterion. While she lived in the Wonder Jungle, she continued to receive telepathic messages from Asterion, which eventually led her to a temple containing Asterion's sealed soul relic, the source of the telepathic messages. Now with clearer instruction and guidance from Asterion, Raskova began a sort of quest to find the locations of the other six relics that would be needed to unseal Asterion. Shortly after progressing into this quest, Raskova was contacted by Caledonia through the Subconscious Fragment, and she, along with the others, were called to join together and unite their powers for the groups purpose. Raskova was curious enough to go along with them, and, learning of her involvement with the group, she decided to partake in it, wanting to serve as a voice of justice on Ludus in the meantime before Asterion's revival. She, along with the other witches, proved themselves to the people of Ludus by destroying the invading Nazcan army and healing Taku to serve as the ruler once more. She was there with the other witches when they were confronting Zaion to ask them to join for the first time. She left a bad impression on Zaion, being that she suddenly grabbed and restrained Zaion in order to convince their guardian to stop senselessly attacking them. Though Raskova admitted that she never actually would have done any harm to Zaion, they still found the manipulation a bad statement for her. At a later point after Zaion joined the group, Raskova had recovered another soul relic besides Asterion's own. It was at this point that Caledonia, having found out about Raskova's intentions, then decided to step in and forbid her from continuing to try and revive Asterion, knowing that, if unsealed, Asterion would use a great power to attempt to destroy all life deemed sinful. In order to ensure this, Caledonia then took the two soul relics that Raskova had acquired, gave the new one to Mainyu, and gave Asterion's own soul relic to Zaion. Caledonia instructed Mainyu to keep the relic hidden and obfuscated from knowledge using its void magic, and then vaguely instructed Zaion to " ". As soon as Caledonia left, Raskova followed Zaion and caught up with them, wanting to convince them to give her back the soul relic of Asterion (more than wanting to have the other relic back, as Asterion was incredibly important to her). Zaion, though unknowing of what the soul relic truly was or what it did, was wary of Raskova not only through the previous experiences of her being manipulative, but also because Caledonia had instructed them to allow no one to get their hands on the relic. Zaion blatantly ignored Raskova's arguments of attempting to convince them to give her the relic, and simply went on with their assigned task. Raskova then attempted to incite Zaion into listening and falling victim to the commands of Asterion, seeing as Zaion also had a 1/13th of the Subconscious Fragment and was in a close enough proximity to the soul relic (being as they were literally holding it) to be able to hear the telepathic communication delivered from Asterion. However, despite trying to carry out this plan, it seemed that Zaion was immune to being able to hear the telepathic communication even when this close to Asterion's soul relic and while in possession of 1/13th of the Subconscious Fragment, due to an inexplicable force inside of Zaion preventing them from such outside communication. Raskova, naturally, was bewildered by Zaion's resistance to Asterion's telepathy, and pondered for a moment the idea of attacking Zaion to get the relic back, before deciding that was a terrible idea. She then simply walked alongside Zaion in silence as they took the relic to a castle, and took it inside-- telling Raskova to not follow them as they hid it, which Raskova reluctantly agreed to. After returning and enchanting the grounds the relic was hidden in, Zaion left there. Raskova was then unable to go where Asterion's relic was being kept, due to the nature of the enchantment Zaion had left on the location. And, at the same time, she would be unable to pinpoint where Mainyu had hidden the other relic, due to the void magic surrounding it. Raskova was not really heard from again until the Witch Hunts began. Witch Hunts As the Separ Monsters descended onto Ludus, Raskova, along with the other Ludusian Witches, were blamed and set to be executed for this. During this time, Raskova went to hide and escape from gridmasks who tried to capture her and have her executed. She apparently experienced, yet survived, at least one attack from some such gridmasks, while accompanied by at least one or two other of the witches. Also, at some point, Raskova stabbed both of her eyes out, making herself blind, and went to Ishtar to have her stitch her eyes to stop the bleeding and prevent infection. Raskova later joined with the other witches as they met up on the peak of the mountain separating the Gredile and Oktov, where Caledonia and Goneion had contacted them all to join together and meet up with someone who was apparently a reliable ally, later revealed to be the child of Zaion. Seira told the witches of her future knowledge through experience, and that she knew what would happen to the witches and where they were supposed to go to live their lives. During this, some of the other witches note Raskova now being blind (as she commented " " a few times), believing that she had been attacked by gridmasks, though Siegler revealed that this was actually self-inflicted, also commenting " ". After the witches got their directions from Seira, Seira went away. The witches were had only began discussing the information for a short time when some gridmasks appeared who wished to hunt them down. The witches created a distraction by calling upon manifestations of auric energy to fight and distract these gridmasks while they took off, going in their separate directions. Raskova, however, instead of doing as Seira directed her to, instead decided to try and follow Seira. She eventually caught up with Seira in the tunnels underneath the mountain, and confronted her, immediately calling her out for purposefully instructing some witches to go to locations where they would get killed. Raskova then postulated that Seira wasn't really telling them all ways to get to safety, but rather, ways for them to meet their ends. Before Seira could retort this, Raskova then said that she understood her reasoning behind this-- not that she wished ill fate upon the witches, but that, as a time traveler, she had to ensure that the timeline took its proper course, and in a way that would neatly allow for less casualties. Since the witches would only be fighting against gridmasks when they were to die, they would only kill members of the group that would kill them, rather than fighting off other forces along the way and leading to unnecessary deaths. Raskova actually praises Seira for her "obedience to the rules" and striving for kindness, saying that it's a good trait. However, Raskova then says that she isn't going to listen to Seira. As Seira then insists that it must be done, as it is the way the timeline played out, Raskova then removes her piece of the Subconscious Fragment, and throws it into a nearby pool of Aether. Raskova then goes to convince Seira that the knowledge of the future she had gathered was false, and that Raskova would fake her own death in order to no longer show up on the radar during the Witch Hunts. Raskova also questioned just how far into the future Seira had seen, and if she were to be able to know if Raskova would show up again later in history when the coast was deemed clear from the violence of the Witch Hunts. Seira was unable to answer the question, so Raskova simply commented that she'd won this argument. Seira then warned her not to stay in the country, as all of the witches recorded to have done so were inevitably killed by the gridmasks there. Raskova agreed to stay off the continent for a while, and then she questioned Seira as to the story of what happened to the others, and how they died. Seira then revealed what she knew about the fates of Zaion (who was already captured at the time), Cocytus, Siegler, Vigiuera, Trewinnard, Canzona, Teapa, and Goneion, who had all died during the witch hunts. Seira also added what she knew about how Raskova was recorded to have been killed. Raskova then asked what happened to the other witches, to which Seira replies that Issus, Caledonia, and Ishtar had survived the witch hunts and gone into hiding for some time, and that she was unknowing of exactly how long they'd live for. Raskova then asks about Mainyu (believing that Seira had forgotten about it), to which Seira is reluctant to talk about. Raskova presses her, and she eventually talks about what happened. After this, Raskova manages to fake her own death at the hands of the gridmasks by falling off a cliff, obtains the Mineoth Ring in order to allow herself to mask her own aura and stay hidden, and then later travels to an entirely different continent, where she dons the alias of Arasax Mineoth and begins a new life. All this time, despite not having any communication with Asterion for a long time, she preserved her loyalty to Asterion and promised to one day return to reawaken Asterion. Caprius' Rise After some time of obscurity in her community, Raskova, still under her alias, went to take part in a long-time career in her (not as) new home. For a notable amount of time, she became an attorney who sought solely to deliver justice where it needed to be served. Along this time, she would only act with truth and law in mind, and thus would often dump clients if she knew of any incriminating evidence involved with them or had any suspicion of their guilt, and would argue against the allegedly guilty party regardless of nice they were or how rude her client was. However, after a few years of having a 100% success rate and a reputation for ruthlessness, she failed a hearing for her first time, and it was a loss not only on the side of the law, but also on the side of good. Full of despair for the innocent receiving punishment and the guilty going free, she ran away from her job and secluded herself for some time. Later, after recovering from this, she joined in the profession of law enforcement, and worked her way through the ranks to become a high-tier officer and investigator. She served at this job for a longer time, and with a higher success rate. As regarded by her co-workers at the time, she never appeared to age throughout the years, miraculously maintaining her youth, and she always wore a large pair of sunglasses-- something that people hadn't made much note of in her previous career. However, she continued to hide her identity despite this. After some time, she was assigned to investigate the case of a string of ongoing terrorist attacks, apparently spearheaded by a person named Caprius. Raskova went on to get more and more information on Caprius before moving forward, and soon came to find out the history of Caprius herself, and the danger that Caprius truly was. When Raskova went to see the damage that Caprius had done to a country before firsthand, she saw the devastation from Caprius' pursuit of genocide. Also, while there, Raskova was confronted with Caprius herself, who had been following her just to discourage her further into giving up instead of standing against her. Caprius then suggested that Raskova join her, but Raskova refused, slightly disappointing Caprius. However, Caprius was fine with her decision, knowing that " ". Raskova then returned to the country Caprius was attacking, only to find it was further rattled and in ruins from Caprius' attacks. Raskova made a number of attempts to rally forces together in opposition of Caprius, but after some time, Raskova realized that, with the forces the country currently had, there would be no logical way for them to be able to defeat Caprius. Because of this, she decided to flee the country and move to another one with more fortunate circumstances, so that her knowledge could suit to protect these people from Caprius when she would attack there. The country that she would arrive to, coincidentally, was the same one that she had lived on before the witch hunts drove her out. Within the next roughly five years, Raskova proceeded to once again work her way through the ranks of law enforcement so that she would have a similar high position as she did in her previous country. Only now, she would have the knowledge to be able to protect them against Caprius, and be able to bring her to justice. Timeline Timeline Timeline Timeline Raskova has an incredibly minor role in the Alpha timeline, apparently. She is only mentioned in Alpha-Timeline version of The Planet's Shadow: Historical Tales of Ludus and only on a few short occasions. She first is shown talking to Taku before helping the other witches decimate the Nazcan army. She later delivers her next and final line upon greeting Zaion. Zaion describes part of the role and nature that Raskova was commonly known for-- including a loyalty to Asterion. Raskova's final mention is when Issus is recalling the witches who died during the Witch Hunts, and mentions how Raskova was killed. Timeline Timeline Timeline Timeline Timeline Timeline Timeline Timeline Timeline Timeline Timeline Relationships Asterion Raskova has been a heavily devoted follower of Asterion ever since she first began to learn of Asterion's existence. Raskova heavily perceives Asterion as an impeccable being, so she strives to serve Asterion and Asterion's active pursuit of justice. It is believed that, because of Raskova's insecurity and self-doubt, she is unfalteringly loyal to Asterion in order to try and have a sense of completion in herself. Alternate Forms/Transformations/Fusions Awakening Combat Lists Battles Won (Solo) *None known Battles Lost *None known Inconclusive Battles *None known Battle Assists *12 Ludusian Witches vs. Nazcan Army (Ludus Unit 1st Edition) Kills (Solo) *None known Assists *None known Deaths *Unspecified - Was killed as a sacrifice. Later reborn in the Wonder Jungle. *( ) Witch Hunters - Was executed by witch hunters, in accusation of connection to the Separ Monster's arrival. Battle Information Stat Trend Stats *Health **41(Normal) **44 (Arasax) *Attack **40 (Normal) **42 (Arasax) *Magic **57 (Normal) **46 (Arasax) *Defense **41 (Normal) **44 (Arasax) *Speed **42 (Normal) **45 (Arasax) *Level: 42 Attacks * - Has no effect on the target, but allows Raskova to utilize a special attack next turn based on the target's Karma. Cannot be used within the first 3 turns. ** - Only if the target has extremely negative Karma. Requires a turn to charge, though the next turn will deal high, near fatal damage to the target. The further away from neutral Karma the target is, the stronger the attack will be. ** - Only if the target has notable, but not extreme, negative Karma. Deals high damage to the target, and is stronger if the target's Karma is further away from neutrality. ** - Only if the target has perfectly balanced Karma, or very close to it on either side. Deals very random damage. ** - Only if the target has notable, but not extreme, positive Karma. Deals minor damage, debuffs the target, and slightly debuffs Raskova when used. ** - Only if the target has extremely positive Karma. Has no effect on the target, but buffs Raskova notably. * - Provides Raskova with random buffs that last throughout the battle. Can only be used within the first 2 turns. * - Is covered in flames, and then rushed towards the target to deal damage to them. Raskova receives 1/10th of the damage she dealt back. Has a 20% chance to inflict on target. * - Nullifies the damage and effects of the previous attack dealt to Raskova. Displays an oddly iconic white spiked shape with red symbols inside when used. * - Attacks all targets by slamming her hammer. Has a chance to stop movement of all targets. Armament * - Based off of a tool said to be used by Asterion. Oddly, it apparently shares its name with a magic turtle. * - A ring originally used by a giant species, which Raskova found and managed to fashion as a form of headgear that covers her eyes. Has the ability to mask her aura, if she wishes to. Traits * - Creates a face of identity using her own skill and power in order to hide her true inner self from others. Stats cannot be scanned. * - Has equal ability to attack opponents and allies at will. * - If an item is stolen from Raskova, the thief will be dealt Karmic damage each turn they remain having the stolen item. Raskova cannot steal an item from someone else. * - Provides Raskova with a random minor stat buff when an opponent is incapacitated. This buff is increased if they are defeated by Final Judgement. * - If an Aura is activated to a high extent, Raskova will take very minor damage and lose 10% accuracy for the duration of the Aura use. Sound-based attacks deal 7% more damage to Raskova and temporarily decrease her accuracy by 3% each use. * - Suffers from blindness, though relies on other senses instead. Accuracy cannot be lowered by regular means, and she is unaffected by visual-based attacks. Also, has a lowered initial evasion chance. * - Despite her abilities, she believes herself to be incompetent, flawed, or simply unable to do many things correctly. Critical chance is halved, as long as is active, and offensive stats decrease when it is not. * - Attacks have a chance of inflicting targets with , which deals damage throughout the battle if they have negative Karma. The amount of total damage dealt over time is somewhat proportional to their level of Karma. If they have positive Karma, it will not initially deal damage, though if they deal damage to Raskova or her allies they will be considered susceptible to it, and will take 1/4th of the damage they inflicted to Raskova and allies over time when inflicted with this. * - When entering a battle, if Raskova has already attacked, all opponents will be unable to run from the battle, and attempting to do so will only lower their speed. Trivia *Raskova gets her first name from the famous Soviet navigator and female pilot Marina Raskova. *Juslenta comes from words referring to justice, and also mirrors the fact that both Raskova and the person she's named after have both a first name and a last name with the -a suffix. *The use of teal as an associated color, lawful neutral nature, and other connections to Mind seem to hint towards an inspiration from Homestuck's Terezi Pyrope. *Raskova Juslenta also uses the alias Arasax Mineoth as a disguised identity, which has its own name origins: **Arasax is a portmanteau is Ararat and Abrasax. ***Ararat references the bible story of Noah's Ark. Ararat was the name of the mountain that Noah's vessel rested upon after the flood had ended. ****This is an intentional reference to the bible story, as the tale of all the sinful people on earth being killed (by the bible's God) so that humanity can start anew mirrors Asterion's intentions: wanting to kill all the life within the sinful universe in order to start anew with a new rule in a universe free of sin. ***Abrasax is an alternate name for Abraxas, a word of mytic meaning in the system of Gnostic Basilides, where it is applied to the "Great Archon". **Mineoth is a variation of the name Minos, with -eoth added to the end. ***Minos is one of the judges of the afterlife in Greek mythology, who helps decide the fates of mortal souls based off of the events of their lives. ***The -oth suffix is supposed to sound like "oath", as a referring to being "under oath" while in court. *Mineoth is pronounced like "mine oath". *Raskova's death in -444 was the date of Walpurgis Night. Walpurgis Night is considered a day for Satanic rituals, so, seeing as this is how she died, it is fitting. Gallery Raskova Sketch.png|An older design sketch of Raskova. Young Raskova.png|Young Raskova. FS Witch Raskova Sprite.png|A Feastings-Style sprite of Raskova's "Witch" appearance. Neo Raskova.png|"Neo" Raskova. Awakened Raskova.png|Knight of Mind. Category:Characters Category:Ludusian Witches Category:Gridmasks Category:Monsters